Truth or Dare
by tinkle
Summary: A game of Truth or Dare revealed to the Seventh Years Gryffindors just who Harry, Hermione and Ron were. Warning: Threesome involved.


**Truth or Dare**

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

It was the last few days of school for the Seventh Years. Within a few days, they would leave Hogwarts and embark on their own journey. To Harry, this thought alone brought on a wave of sadness. Even though he would live with Ron and Hermione after leaving Hogwarts, Hogwarts would always be his first home where he would always find warmth and concern. Furthermore, he had no idea what to do with his life now that Voldemort was gone. Since his entry into the wizarding world, his life seemed to revolve around defeating Voldemort and saving the world. Now that this was no longer necessary, Harry felt lost, as if the wizarding world no longer had its use for him. It was true that he aspired to be an Auror when he was in Fifth Year but that aspiration had been brought on by the need to rid the world of Voldemort. This was thus how Harry came to be feeling lost and small in one of his last nights at Hogwarts.

Surprisingly, the other Seventh Years seemed to be feeling, to a smaller extent, the sense of lost that Harry felt. It was now eleven thirty and yet, all the Seventh Years in Gryffindor stayed on in the Common Room instead of retiring for the night. Scanning around from his place next to Hermione, Harry could see that none of them had the intention to leave any time soon and he felt sure there was a more fun way to spend the time rather than staring off into space.

"Anyone interested in Exploding Snap?" Harry inquired.

Dean suggested, "How about Truth or Dare?"

Remembering his last experience with playing Truth or Dare where he was dared to kiss Neville on the lips, Harry was not eager to play the game again so soon. However he was too late to protest as everyone had murmured their agreement to the idea, including Hermione and Ron, so he had no choice but to play the game. He figured that he would be quite safe if he stuck to Truth.

It was quickly decided that since Dean came up with the idea, he could have the honour of starting the game.

"Ron, Truth or Dare?" Dean asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to snog Hermione for a full five minutes!"

"Wha... What?" Ron spluttered. He looked at Hermione and Harry inquiringly. He knew they wouldn't hex him into the next century even if he really did that; he might even be rewarded for this later on in the night. But were they ready to announce their relationship to the world? He knew that if he was to snog Hermione for even one minute, he would not be able to control himself.

"A dare is a dare," Dean said simply.

Ron walked slowly to Hermione to allow Harry and Hermione time to come to a decision. He saw Hermione gave a slight nod to him and felt a sense of relief. Now that he was free to show his feelings, he pulled Hermione in and snogged her thoroughly, forgetting even that he had an audience other than Harry. He sensed Harry's eyes on them and that increased the pleasure of the kiss. He was on the verge of pulling Harry into the snogging when Dean shouted times up. Looking around, he saw the shocked look on everyone's faces except for Harry's smirk. His ears started to burn when he realised that he must have given them quite a show.

"Payback time, Dean. Truth or Dare?"

"Payback? From the looks of it, it seemed like Hermione and enjoyed that kiss very much," Dean rebutted. "I will take Truth by the way."

"Who did you lose your virginity to?"

Dean looked at the floor and muttered something incoherent.

"Again, Dean. Louder this time please."

"Lavender."

Everyone's eyes turned to look at Lavender and her already red face turned redder.

"My turn again. This time, I choose Harry. Truth or Dare?"

"Huh? Why me? Ron was the one who asked that question," Harry protested.

"So? You are his best friend, well one of his anyway, so you can accept the payback for him," Dean explained sweetly. "Truth or Dare?"

Grumbling under his breathe, "I will jolly well have Truth, thank you very much."

"Same question as Ron. Who did you lose your virginity to?"

Harry teased, "Dean, has Ron's question cost you your brains and caused you to be unable to come up with your own question?"

"I can come up with my own question but I am sure everyone here is curious about the Girl Who Stole the Virginity of The Boy Who Lived Twice. Wouldn't you guys agree?" Dean addressed the group and everyone pretty much nodded.

"Fine, fine. It was..." Everyone looked expectantly at Harry. "Hermione."

The answer caused quite a roar among the others, excluding Ron.

"Well, well, we thought Hermione only had her eyes on books, not boys," Dean explained.

"I do have a love life, just that you guys never noticed." Hermione replied indignantly.

To take the attention away from Hermione, Harry quickly chose his target, "Neville, Truth or Dare?"

"Definitely Truth."

"Have you been caught in the act by a teacher before?"

Neville blushed furiously red and managed to squeak out a "Yes".

"Yes? Oh my goodness. Who was it?" Seamus looked at Neville with interest.

"Hey, that is more than one question already, so I am not going to answer. Truth or Dare, Hermione?"

"Truth."

"We now know that Harry lost his virginity to you. What about you?"

"This question is getting quite cold. But if you must know, I lost it Ron."

Lavender exclaimed in surprise, "When did this straightforward Hermione come about?"

Hermione just kept quiet. Only Harry and Ron knew the reasons. In the past, Harry was worried that if Voldemort ever caught news of the true importance of Ron and Hermione to him, Voldemort might attempt to capture them. The secrecy to their relationship ended when Voldemort was defeated.

"Enough about the new me. Seamus, Truth of Dare?"

"Truth."

"Why does everyone keep choosing Truth?" Dean exclaimed in frustration. "It would be nice for someone to choose Dare once in a while."

"Do you prefer doing _it_ with a girl or a boy?"

"Boy."

Parvati sighed out loud, "Why are all the good-looking guys not straight?"

"Who says so?" Lavender rebutted back. "For one, Harry and Ron are good-looking and they are straight, seeing that they have done both done _it_ with Hermione."

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged a brief smile, each thinking if only they knew.

"Anyway, can we get back to the game? Hmm...Ron, Truth or Dare?" Seamus flashed Ron a devious smile.

Ron reciprocated with a smirk, "I never choose Truth, so Dare it is. You have already made me snog Hermione in front of you guys. I believe nothing would be more embarrassing."

"I dare you to snog Harry this time round then, for ten minutes."

"Why am I dragged into this?" Harry grumbled loudly.

"Because I believe that snogging a boy would be more embarrassing than snogging a girl for a straight guy and what better choice than the Boy Who Lived Twice."

Harry continued grumbling to keep up with the front that he was reluctant to do so but Ron and Hermione knew better from the twinkle present in his green eyes.

"One more condition. Please snog in the centre of the circle so that everyone can have a clear view."

Harry gave Ron a smirk and whispered, "Why don't we give them a show?"

Ron grew terribly excited by this prospect as he knew that Harry can be bad if he wanted to. Without warning, Harry yanked Ron towards him and gave him a kiss. Wanting to taste Ron, Harry bit down on Ron's lower lip for him to open his mouth and their tongues duelled with each other for control for a long time, tasting each other in the process. After savaging Harry's mouth, Ron moved on to his neck. Taking his time, Ron tasted every inch of the skin exposed. When he reached Harry's sensitive spot, he bit gently on it. Waves of pleasure swarm Harry's body and he let out a soft but audible moan. Desperate now for the feel of bare skin, Harry's hands snaked under Ron's jumpers to feel his well-toned body from Quidditch.

In the midst of their passions, they heard Hermione clearly, "Erhem, I think you two have given them quite a show already."

Breaking it up, they saw that Parvati and Lavender had dazed expressions on their face while Neville, Seamus and Dean were trying to hide their chuckles.

"We... as in Neville, Seamus and me... have suspected... ... for some time already... considering Harry always looked dishevelled... ... when he came back from Ron's room," Dean managed to squeeze this out among his chuckles.

Parvati and Lavender finally came out of their daze but continued to stare at Ron and Harry as if they were new specimens. Lavender managed to find her voice, "Hermione, you have known all along, haven't you?"

In respond to her question, Hermione gave them a secretive smile and pulled Harry in for a kiss. The boys caught on her intentions of showing the Seventh Years just who they really were. Harry returned Hermione's kiss with enthusiasm while Ron started necking her, occasionally biting her gently, leaving love marks on her neck.

The chuckles stopped abruptly. "Oh my goodness! You..." Lavender was rendered speechless by this revelation. Parvati continued to be in a daze.

They decided to move their activities to either the Head Boy's or Head Girl's room before the other Seventh Years die from a heart attack. They spent the night discovering each other in the room.


End file.
